


A Half-Baked Plot

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Advent Project 2005 [13]
Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the classic methods are the best...and sometimes not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Half-Baked Plot

"It was you," Jessica Fletcher said, "who murdered your Uncle Josiah as he entered the parlor dressed as Santa Claus."

"You can't prove that," retorted Cornelia Marchbank.

Jessica smiled sadly. "I'm afraid we found the murder weapon."

Cornelia looked startled. "But-- "

"Oh, yes," Jessica said. "It was still there a week later."

"No! It couldn't have been--"

"You were thinking of that Alfred Hitchcock episode, weren't you?" Jessica asked gently. "Where the housewife bludgeons her victim with a roast and then has the evidence for dinner."

Cornelia nodded wordlessly.

"But you forgot," said Jessica, "that no one actually eats fruitcake."


End file.
